Coliseum
by XxThe-Queen-AlicexX
Summary: Yuri and Flynn are the best fighters and finalists in one of Nordipolica's competitions! Who will win? Fluri fluffy stuff! Oneshot!


**A/N: Poof! A one-shot with Flynn and Yuri!~ I loooovveeee Tales of Vesperia, so if anyone knows a good fanfic please send me it! **

** I know that I have the Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi one, but like I said this is an oneshot so it's not going anywhere further than this! So enjoy the fluffy-ness!~**

The sweet smell of sweat, blood, and adrenaline pulsed through the lively coliseum. The fans cheered, a roar echoing through the entire city of Nordipolica. The new arrivals, a purple-haired guild member and a blond knight, were ripping their way through the rankings. One after another, all of the fighters fell at their feet. Unfortunately for everyone else, these two hotshots were on opposite sides of the bracket; they wouldn't fight until the championship match.

Yuri's violet mane floated by his face as he whipped around, slashing his opponent's sword right out of his hand. Frightened, the man staggered back, which Yuri immediately used to kick his legs out from underneath him. The strong warrior fell like a child, whimpering for his opponent to spare his life as soon as he could sit up. Of course, Yuri wasn't here to kill, so he left the man on the ground, cursing over losing to "a new guy". Yuri couldn't help but snicker at his adolescent behavior and language. The crowd roared, some yelling for him to finish the job. Despite this, he waved a hand at them to make them quiet. Their yelling wasn't helping his already painful headache.

"W-Winner! Yuri Lowell!" The announcer yelled, making the crowd go even more berserk. Walking back to the waiting area, he glanced back only once at his opponent. He was receiving help in getting up. This wouldn't have annoyed Yuri in the least, if it hadn't been Flynn that was helping.

Flynn was always a do-gooder; helping old ladies cross streets and getting cats out of trees. This type of goody-two-shoes behavior only infuriated Yuri. But, whenever he did something wrong, Flynn was always there to clean up after him. That smile that Flynn always had after doing something nice for Yuri… He couldn't stay mad at the blond after seeing it. That smile aggravated him because it brought out that softness. It just made his soul melt. But of course, he could never tell Flynn that.

"Yuri? Why are you just standing here?" The smooth voice behind him asked, making Yuri jump. He turned to see Flynn, a worried expression on his beautiful features. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." He replied, trying to keep his composure.

"Your face is red."

"Really? Huh… Wonder why…" _Dammit,_ thought Yuri. _Of all the times to-_

A hand on his forehead cut off Yuri's thoughts. The slender fingers felt cold on his skin, and his eyes began to close slightly at the touch. The serious look on Flynn face almost made Yuri laugh; he looked like a determined kid trying to focus. His blue eyes were locked on Yuri's forehead, as if looking at his hand would make the reading more accurate.

"You seem really hot… Are you sure you feel okay?" He asked, his tone becoming more dismayed. Yuri couldn't tell if he was angry that Yuri wasn't telling him what was wrong or if he was troubled that there was a problem.

"I'm fine, I'm telling you. I just need to sit down. You should be more worried about yourself; After your next match we'll be fighting against eachother!" Yuri smirked. Flynn was going to retort, but the announcer called him to the ring, so he left the conversation at that. "Good luck." Yuri said, turning to go into the resting area.

Most of the injured fighters had gone to a more suitable clinic and the losers who were unscathed went home, so Yuri was the only one in the dark underbelly of the coliseum's stands. He sat on one of the beds, holding his pounding head in his hands. Perhaps there really was something wrong. Yuri shook his head._ No…_ He thought. _Can't give in. Gotta focus on beating that pansy knight._

Flynn's match ended much faster than Yuri expected. The blond walked into the room triumphantly, followed by a rouge with dirt all over his clothes. Yuri stood up, and immediately felt nauseous. He put a hand on his head, trying to calm down. His heart was racing for a moment, then it quieted down and his sickness faded away. He looked up at Flynn, who hadn't seen his struggle.

"Ready, mister knight?"

"Of course, criminal."

The two laughed and walked into the area together, shoulder to shoulder. The announcer yelled out their names, and the crowd was split right down the middle in cheers. Both men were highly capable fighters, so the spectators couldn't predict a winner. Bets were flying everywhere, and Yuri walked to the further side of the arena, watching the money fly in the wind. He turned to face his opponent. Flynn had already drawn his sword. Yuri did the same, showing his beautiful silver blade. It reflected the sunlight, making the blade look brighter than it was. He took a fighting stance, and prepared for the match to begin.

"Start!"  
>He immediately rushed toward Flynn. His blade sliced the air with a swooshing noise, aiming for Flynn's chest. He dodged, ducking down and trying to strike upward at Yuri's face. He also dodged, losing only a bit of his violet locks.<p>

"It was about time you got a haircut." Flynn smiled.

"You don't like my hair? The ladies do. Bad boys with long hair are all the rage these days." He charged in again, this time parrying with Flynn's sword.

"Sure, but I already have someone." Flynn said between his teeth, pushing hard against his sword. Yuri's eyes widened, and his sword was smacked from his hand by Flynn. Unable to stop, his sword got a clean cut on the other man's cheek. It would have stabbed him if he hadn't rolled to the side. Yuri stood quickly, picking up his sword with haste. Yet again he met with Flynn's blade, pushing with all of his strength. The searing headache was back, but Yuri ignored the pulsating pain. He pushed Flynn back, and the man staggered to catch himself. Yuri was going to charge again and trip him like he did before, but his vision began to blur. His sword fell from his fingers, smacking the dirt. The crowd roaring, the announcer narrating, Flynn yelling to him… All of the words swirled in his head. He felt his knees buckle under his weight, and Yuri passed out before he felt the ground.

"…Uri… Yuri… Yuri!" Flynn's frantic voice yelled in his ear. Yuri squinted his eyes, batting a hand at the voices' origin. He made contact with Flynn's face, then pulled his hand back and hit harder.

"Shuddap…" He murmured, putting his hand on his head. The pounding was still there, but it was less severe now that it was quiet. "Ah… My head…"

"I figured it would hurt." Flynn put ice on his forehead. The cool sensation reminded Yuri of his hands earlier, and he could feel the heat rushing to his face again. "You took a pretty good fall there; right onto your face."  
>"I did? How uncool…" Yuri chuckled, feeling the pain dissipate the more Flynn spoke. "I'm guessing I lost, then?"<p>

"I asked them to just wait a while until you recovered; they agreed, of course." Yuri rolled his eyes. Of course they would; he's the star knight who has probably saved someone important in this town more than once and won over their hearts. Flynn had that effect on people, and even the hardened, jaded heart of Yuri's was included…

"How nice of you…" Yuri sat up, taking a better look at Flynn. He looked tired and dirty. "How long was I out?" Yuri glanced around, and soon realized that he wasn't in the coliseum like he thought. He was in a clinic, the white walls and plain furnishing giving it away.

"You were asleep for a few days-"

"What?" Yuri exclaimed, grabbing Flynn's shoulders. He shook the other man back and forth. "What about Repede? Is he okay? Did anything happen?"

"He's fine. Estelle is taking care of him." Yuri smiled. Repede didn't really like Estelle. Why would he leave those two alone together?

"That's good…" Yuri's hands were still on Flynn's shoulders. He tried to pull them back, but Flynn took hold. "Flynn?"

"I didn't sleep…"

"Huh?"

"The entire time you were out… I couldn't sleep knowing that you were incapacitated. I didn't even leave this spot." Flynn was looking down, his face turning pink. Yuri looked surprised, but didn't say anything to spoil the moment. "Stupid of me, huh… I don't even understand why I couldn't keep you out of my mind this whole time…" Flynn let go of Yuri's hands, but it was Yuri's turn to grab them. He pulled them together, looking Flynn in the eye.

"Flynn… I…" Yuri struggled to find the words. "I lo-"

"Yuri!" The door swung open. Repede raced in, jumping onto his bed and nearly crushing him. Flynn's face was even redder now, embarrassed by the interruption. Estelle ran in right after Repede, her eyes tearing up. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" She smiled.

"Y-Yeah… Just fine. Knock next time, okay?" Yuri's heart was racing. He looked to Flynn, who had looked down to hide his crimson face from the woman.

"Okay… The doctor says you can leave now!" She smiled again, waiting for Yuri to leave the bed. He did, and Repede barked in protest to getting up. However the stubborn beast finally stood, walking over to Flynn and licking his hand. Flynn patted his head, his face no longer red.

"Let's go then!" Yuri gestured for Estelle to walk in front. Repede walked by her side, while Flynn and Yuri followed behind. As they walked down the street towards who-knows-where, Yuri grabbed hold of Flynn's hand, looking at him and smiling. The smile was returned, and those warm feelings that Yuri kept getting came back. He hated that smile, but now it wasn't so annoying.


End file.
